Aftermath
by RookieCookies
Summary: The war against Grima ended with Ylisse victory, but what happenned to the Robin's daughter and her male counterpart?
1. Chapter 1

**Allow me to confess my sin, I never played Fire Emblem, but I can't deny that I've been interested in the series since two years ago. Forgive this Author for his incompetence. NOW THEN!**

 **Enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

 _In the land of Ylisse, lives a pair of father and daughter. Both lived a relatively peaceful life. They are close, very close, and almost inseparable. Until one day…_

 _They're both parted ways._

" _Father, where you going?" the daughter asked, his father then turned to face his daughter. A sad smile forming on his face, no one knows why. His daughter innocently stares at him, not knowing the cause of his expression._

" _Morgan, I… will leave…" he trailed off. Tears start to flow from his eyes. He then sit and touched his daughter's shoulder. He is now facing her daughter directly, then, he put out a book from his tactician's coat._

" _Dear, I will leave you forever from now on," he said while he gives the book to his daughter, Morgan. Morgan still confused from the words coming from her father's mouth. "If you meet me after this…"_

" _Forgive me."_

 _Robin embraces her daughter tightly. This is the last time he can do this as himself. He cried for what he can't prevent, his tears drop on his daughter's face. He regrets that his last memories of her will be his last embrace and tears._

 _Robin released his grip. Morgan is still confused. What's this book for? Why is her father leaving her? Why she felt that he will gone forever like he said? These questions keep spinning around her still delicate mind. She doesn't understand it._

 _She watched silently as her father left, gone from her vision. She still holds the book given by her father, his only memento._

 _True to her father's words, that is the last time she sees him as her father._

* * *

Wind blowing away calmly. Sunshine illuminates the land of Ylisse. In the field near Southtown, a person is lying on the ground, tenderly. The person is a teenage girl with black hair who wore modified version of dark flier uniform.

Three figures approaching her, two female with dark blue hair and gray hair respectively and a light blond male. The blue-haired woman wore the outfit of Exalt, The gray-haired wore the armor set of Pegasus Knight, and the blond man wore the Swordmaster garment with a dark magician accessories.

"What do you think we should do?" the Pegasus Knight asked to the Exalt. They keep gazing at the person who lying on the ground until the Exalt speaks, "Just as always, sister,"

The black-haired teenager then wakes. "I see you're awake now," she opens her eyes and sees the person who wakes her. Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain; the Exalt she sworn to, the leader of Ylissean Pegasus Knights, and Severa's delusional boyfriend.

Lucina extended her arm and said, "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," she then gives a sincere smile. "Give me your hand,"

Morgan reached out Lucina's hand. Lucina pulled Morgan upright, allowing the black-haired Tactician/Dark flier to stand. She then scans her surroundings and turned her gaze to her fellow shepherds.

"Welcome Back."

* * *

 **Yep, this is what I've been imagining when i read the Future-Past DLC. This is one of my takes to what might happened to F!Morgan after the DLC. FYI, I haven't wrote M!Morgan's fate in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_When she sees her father again she wastes no time embrace him. She expects him to return the same instead met with a cold gaze of the person she knew as her father. He didn't gave her sincere smile or lovingly gaze only a grin and a stare that look through her soul. She didn't know what to do._

" _Morgan my daughter, I have need for you," he said with a voice like her father and yet isn't. In her mind is incoherent, multiple thoughts flew over her tiny teenage brain like a shockwave. She didn't know what to respond._

 _At that time, she thought to herself that as long he is the person she knew as her father is here she is fine. Yes, she is fine, and one day, his father will return._

 _She believed._

* * *

The trip to the Shepherds camp is uneventful for Morgan, as always. She enjoy walk and watching scenery from afar, as long she is alone. It's been an nth time she walk with a company. She didn't enjoy it even if the Exalt is here and she's been with the Shepherds for a year, and yet she can't even properly connect with everyone.

During her "father's" crusade, to her Shepherds is merely a bunch of weaklings who dare to oppose her "father". She remembers taunting them, loathing them, calling them fools for opposing her "father". Look at her now, a Tactician for the Shepherds, and now working under the enemy she once sworn to defeat, how funny to think they never recognize her during the war, and how irritating they actually accept her easily as their comrade. If only they knew the truth.

She snaps her thoughts back to reality. The Shepherds camp is too much to bear for her, the atrocity she has done to them… she doesn't deserve to be treated like a friend to them, and yet she is here with them in this camp.

She knew why the Shepherds and the Exalt gathers here. It's one of those council meeting they do every month. Only the first original members of the Shepherds attend it, and Morgan is the newest addition.

Morgan thinks of this as a sick joke as she is the newest member of the Shepherds yet she gains their trust so easily through her skills as Tactician they included her as important members of the group. It almost like destiny placed her here to mock her for what she did. It's either they trust her too easily or she is here because destiny said so.

The attendees is set, everyone sits in circle with the Exalt is the first to begin. She has to endure the meeting until it finished, it's going to be a long day.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! But not for long because my high school schedule requires me in top form every day and that means I have to study 24/7 for national exam and the college exam.**

 **Damm, I miss doing this.**

 **Anyway please read and review this amateur work! Good Evening!**


End file.
